Ambitions
by Leyn
Summary: I don't own Dynasty Warriors I just love it. Based on DW6. How do Zhang He protect his beloved.
1. Chapter 1

Ambitions

Chapter 1

Promise to walk along side

Zhang He was walking at the middle of the night. His hair wasn't on tie. He did not wear his armor but instead he is just using simple clothes like an ordinary man. It was cold night so he doubles his coat. His beauty was too perfect like a true woman.

While walking he saw Sima Yi's room still open and the candle is lighten up so though he was still working at that time. He curiously walks to the room. There he saw Sima Yi laying his head on the table and sleeping. He took off his coat and put it on Sima Yi's back.

Zhang He is taking off his leave when Sima Yi awake. He turn to Zhang He on the door while touching his face.

"Zhang He is that you?"

Zhang He turns to him.

"Did I wake you up my dear?"

Sima Yi grab the coat of Zhang He and bring it back to him.

"Not really."

Sima Yi is wears his robe (like in Dynasty Warriors 3) without his helmet. Zhang HE who was starring at him blush. There was a moment of silence but it didn't take so long.

"Is something wrong, Zhang He?"

"No… No, it's nothing." He turns back.

"Zhang He you look beautiful tonight. Like a gorgeous butterfly."

"Wha- What?" still he blush and he could look to him.

Sima Yi came to his back and hug him.

"I said your beautiful tonight. Why don't you turn to me?"

"You don't like that from before." Still he's not facing him.

"You don't like it?"

He faces him but his eyes are close.

"No! I like you not just a friend to you!"

"I know…"

He touches his faces and kisses it on his lips. Zhang He surprised on Sima Yi's actions. He broke to his kiss.

"You're too strange!"

Sima Yi laugh.

"I just like to see what would happened if I will love you."

"So you're just playing my heart all along!" He madly says that.

"No what I said is true. I love you."

"…hmp… Goodbye!"

"Wait! I'm not lying!" He grabs his arm.

"You're just making fun of me." He almost cries to say it.

"No! Don't cry! I just want you to be on my side. I really love you… You see I always want to see you even you always bothering me all the time."

Zhang He stops.

"I know that! You're always watching me from a distance when I'm alone."

"How did you know that?"

"...I know it. You're a stalker!"

Zhang He didn't notice that Sima Yi lock the door. Again he kiss his lips. Sima Yi drag Zhang He on the bed.

"No..." He grasps.

"Stop pretending like you don't deserve it."

"I really don't deserve it!"

Sima Yi stand.

"I'm sorry. I could control myself."

Zhang He stands too. But he hugs him.

"I thought you're mad about me." Sima Yi blush.

"I'm not mad at you. I love you too. The only thing I want is to not to leave your side. I just want to... protect you."

"Please don't leave me tonight."

"But promise me nothing will happen to us."

"I will."

The two of them go back to bed.

_'My Beautiful Butterfly, you're always there to make me smile. It makes me feel laugh even I'm in no mood to laugh. You're always in girlish action that makes me feel more in love with you.'_

Zhang He Was still awake and watching his little lover sleeping.

_'His face is so cute while he was sleeping. I never thought of this before. I felt comfortable on his side. I want stay with him forever. I don't like anyone have him, except me. I want to protect him. Now I've decided my true purpose. I will help him create his true desires. I know he won't leave me. Yet he always put me on the safe place during the battles. He always put those he hate on the critical condition, especially the Cao Family.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Love and Loyalty**

Months later they were finally defeat Wu and Shu as well. Zhang He knew that his lover will rebel against their master. Sima Yi didn't tell Zhang He about it. He wanted to see what would do.

(Zhang He side with Sima Yi on DW6 with Xu Huang.)

On the Palace of Xu Chang. Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun are the officers left. Sima Yi and Zhang He was there inside.

"Cousin you must leave. I'll take care of this." Xiahou Dun said and Cao Cao is behind.

"No... Are you insane? If you've die then I'll die along with you."

"You must create the world that you desire. That's why I fight with you and also to protect you!"

"Mwahaha how dramatic!" Sima Yi laughing insanely.

Cao Cao moves to the throne room. Xiahou Dun tries to stroke Sima Yi with his rock destroyer but a fast move from Zhang He. Stop him.

"Master Sima Yi I'll handle this. You'll go face Master Cao Cao."

Sima Yi nod.

"Be careful." He said before he leaves.

Again Xiahou Dun tries to strike him. Zhang He blocks it.

"I'm your opponent."

"Why did you protect him?" he said madly.

Zhang He attacks him with his spear.

"...Because I see the true beauty in the way he fight."

"Don't blame yourself! You're just making `beauty' an excuse. I fight for my lords' vision."

"If have another excuse well you don't care about it!"

Zhang He strike again rapidly.

(He is too strong, Cao Cao I'm sorry. The only thing left is to tech Zhang He how he really feels.)

"We were both the same. I fight for my lord and his vision."

"I fight... to... protect him! I promise it myself to fulfill his true desire."

Meanwhile. (I write exactly what the said while they are fighting.)

"Cao Cao you've finally near to your end!"

"Sima Yi if my end near then I'll kill you before then."

"How foolish you are! I won't die here! I will make a kingdom that I desire!"

Sima Yi defeat Cao Cao and Zhang He defeat Xiahou Dun. Sima Yi who was sitting on the throne room remind about Zhang He on first floor. He quickly run toward him.

He saw Zhang He in the balcony on his room before. He was alone and the wind blows softly. He knows that Sima Yi was behind him. His did not facing him.

"Master Sima Yi... Do you remember the night you first said you love me?"

Sima Yi had a little confused.

"Of course I won't forget that night."

"On that night I promise to myself I will protect you and help your ambitions come true. Sima Yi I love you too."

"Why are telling this to me I know you love me that's why you don't leave me on that night until I claim this victory."

Sima Yi come in front of him. He was shock on his lover condition. Zhang He is critically wounded. I don't think he could survive.

"In the end I want to be on your side. Please don't leave until my last breath."

"What? What are you saying, you... you will live with me on this new era."

"I'm sorry I can't. Just... smile. I don't want to see your lonely face."

Sima Yi smile forcedly.


End file.
